


Поход миссис Дуайт

by Moraine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трудности в семейной жизни бывают у всех. Но недавно у миссис Дуайт появились неприятности посерьезнее…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поход миссис Дуайт

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на ЗФБ-2015.

Миссис Дуайт проснулась от солнца, светившего прямо в лицо, поморщилась, перекатилась на другой бок. Том что-то невнятно проворчал и заворочался. Она вздохнула и открыла глаза. Часы на дальней стене показывали девять утра.  
  
Вторник – важно всегда помнить, какой сейчас день недели, – девять утра. Пора вставать – она и так проспала на час больше, чем обычно. Но вчера было столько дел, столько дел…  
  
Миссис Дуайт села на кровати:  
  
– Том?  
  
Муж снова что-то сонно буркнул. Ну и ладно – пусть спит.  
  
Она набросила халат, поднялась и потянулась. Да, вчера было много дел, но сегодня их не меньше.  
  
На календаре, висевшем в коридоре, пятница была отмечена красным маркером – совсем немного осталось. Совсем немного, и, как обещал Том, они всей семьей пойдут в поход. Нет, конечно, не в ненастоящий поход: Джим и, особенно, Лукреция еще слишком маленькие для долгих прогулок по лесу и ночевки в палатке. Они просто возьмут пару старых пледов, корзинки с едой, рюкзаки со всякими полезными вещами и дойдут по старой дороге через лес до озера. Там они перекусят, поиграют, может даже подремлют, растянувшись под теплым солнцем, а потом побредут обратно, уставшие и счастливые. Миссис Дуайт была уверена, что именно так все и будет. Они с Томом обговорили все до мелочей еще до того, как начались все эти неприятности.  
  
Ох, неприятности! Она потерла слегка занывший висок. Из-за них поход сначала чуть не сорвался, а потом его пришлось перенести. Но теперь все хорошо. Ладно, почти все хорошо, хотя это нормально, что после такого жизнь не сразу возвращается в привычную колею.  
  
Миссис Дуайт зевнула и стала подниматься по лестнице на второй этаж:  
  
– Джим! Джимми! Ты еще спишь?  
  
Наверняка опять сидел допоздна над комиксами!  
  
– Джим? – она остановилась возле двери в комнату сына. Нет ответа. Еще один ленивец!  
  
Миссис Дуайт приоткрыла дверь и заглянула в темную комнату. Занавески были задернуты так плотно, что только один робкий солнечный луч ровной линией лежал на полу.  
  
Сын завозился на кровати, но даже голову не соизволил поднять – копия Тома!  
  
– Если не спустишься через полчаса, завтракать будем без тебя!  
  
Теперь пора будить Лукрецию. Вдруг у нее наконец-то начали резаться зубки? Врачи сказали, зубки появляются после шести месяцев, а Лукреции уже девять. И не посоветуешься – с врачами после всех этих неприятностей по-прежнему плохо.  
  
* * *  
  
Раньше, если погода позволяла, они любили завтракать в небольшой беседке на заднем дворе. Беседку, кстати, сделали Том и папа, когда еще был жив. Миссис Дуайт тогда идея показалась немного глупой, но папа погрозил пальцем и сказал:  
  
– Потом благодарить меня будешь, Карин!  
  
Так и получилось – папа всегда оказывался прав. Сегодня погода была подходящей, но после всех этих неприятностей они ели только на кухне.  
  
– Дорогой, я сегодня за покупками, – объявила миссис Дуайт. – Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
  
Том помотал головой. Как хочет.  
  
А Джим так и не спустился, маленький соня! Ничего, они с Лукрецией позавтракают попозже.  
  
Миссис Дуайт открыла банку консервированной кукурузы:  
  
– Я загляну к мэру – может, он знает, когда дадут электричество. Я все понимаю – после того, что случилось… – она поковыряла в банке вилкой. – Но сколько же нам ждать? Невозможно есть одни консервы и хлопья!  
  
Тут миссис Дуайт покривила душой – были еще каши быстрого приготовления. В папином чуланчике она нашла старую спиртовку и порой баловала себя и детей горячей едой. Но спирт скоро кончится, и если электричество не дадут… Телевизор не посмотришь, а миссис Дуайт так скучала по выпускам шоу Эллен Дедженерес! А вот Том предпочитал Дэвида Леттермана.  
  
Да, телевизор не посмотришь, радио не послушаешь… Приходилось спасаться от тишины, напевая себе под нос все, что приходило в голову.  
  
– У тебя красивый голос, Карин, – сказал ей Том в первый день знакомства. Тогда она выпила слишком много пива, и громко спеть на всю улицу «Human Nature» Мадонны показалось ей невероятно забавной идеей.  
  
Сейчас миссис Дуайт вспоминала свою выходку со смесью легкого стыда и ностальгии. Том потом сказал, что именно в тот момент решил на ней жениться, и плевать, что знакомы они были меньше восьми часов…  
  
Ладно, хватит думать о глупостях! Без телевизора прожить можно, а вот без холодильника и плиты гораздо сложнее. Да, надо будет обязательно зайти на центральную площадь.  
  
Миссис Дуайт доела кукурузу до половины и поставила на стол – до вечера.  
  
* * *  
  
День оказался чудесным – еще приятно жаркий, но не изматывающий, такие бывают только в начале осени.  
  
Сегодня миссис Дуайт почти не огорчало, что на прошлой неделе аккумулятор на машине умер. Да и вопрос с бензином… И автосервисы теперь не работают… Нет, хватит думать о неприятностях в такой замечательный день! Зато ей повезло, что до магазинчика мистера Флинта можно дойти пешком!  
  
Миссис Дуайт посадила Лукрецию в слинги, и дочка теперь тихонько агукала за спиной. Не такая уж она и тяжелая, а погулять Лукреции надо.  
  
Миссис Дуайт не торопясь шла по дорожке, кивая редким прохожим. Вот миссис Браун с соседней улицы. Интересно, куда это она решила прогуляться? Точно не в магазин – за покупками она всегда посылала дочь. Вероятно, к миссис Мартин.  
  
Мистер Мойес стоял перед своим домом в халате поверх пижамы. Наверное, забыл, что газет больше не разносят, и вышел по привычке.  
  
В конце улицы стояла мисс Коллинз. Миссис Дуайт не любила плохо думать о людях, но ничего не могла с собой поделать – мисс Коллинз ей никогда не нравилась. Они поравнялись, и мисс Коллинз на нее едва ли не зашипела. Да, неприязнь у них была взаимной. Миссис Дуайт поджала губы, но все же кивнула в знак приветствия. Лукреция за спиной засопела – ей мисс Коллинз тоже не внушала доверия.  
  
Миссис Дуайт пошла дальше, не без злорадства отметив, что выглядеть в последнее время мисс Коллинз стала паршиво, а ведь она моложе на пять лет! А все из-за злости.  
  
В магазинчике мистера Флинта было тихо. Хозяин, услышав дверной колокольчик, вышел из-за полок, но узнал миссис Дуайт и тут же потерял к ней интерес. Впрочем, она и сама знала, что и где здесь лежит.  
  
Три коробки с хлопьями, две – с кашами, три бутылки с минеральной водой, несколько консервов… Миссис Дуайт повертела в руках банку с маринованными огурцами, но срок годности у нее истек в прошлом месяце. Сама виновата – надо было заметить эту банку раньше.  
  
– Мне так не хватает свежих помидоров, – пожаловалась миссис Дуайт Лукреции. Та закряхтела. Если зубы у дочери не прорежутся, чем же ее кормить? Детское питание так быстро портится… Ладно, они с Томом что-нибудь придумают.  
  
Миссис Дуайт поставила банку на место, положила на прилавок возле кассы деньги и пошла к двери. Когда колокольчик снова звякнул, мистер Флинт опять показался между полками, но миссис Дуайт не стала его дожидаться – она всегда старалась оставлять без сдачи.  
  
* * *  
  
С лужайкой надо было что-то делать.  
  
Солнце сегодня светило так же ярко, как и вчера. Разве что на небе появились редкие мазки облаков. Миссис Дуайт смотрела на них с легким беспокойством – не хватало еще, чтобы в пятницу пошел дождь! Они все так ждут похода!  
  
Вчера ей так и не удалось ничего выяснить насчет электричества. И мэра дома не оказалось – наверное, снова уехал по делам. Когда случились неприятности, на них навалилось столько дел! И миссис Дуайт, хотя ей еще приходилось следить за Лукрецией, тоже помогала, помогала, помогала… Хорошо, что все осталось позади.  
  
Да, лужайка. Это же ужас какой-то! Надо поискать в чуланчике у папы – вдруг там найдется коса? Правда, миссис Дуайт не представляла, как с ней обращаться, но всегда можно научиться! Лучше помучиться с косой, чем терпеть этот кошмар перед домом.  
  
На улице показался мистер Риггз, сосед. Наверняка пришел ругаться из-за лужайки. Как будто он не понимает, что теперь газонокосилку так просто не включишь!  
  
Точно – мистер Риггз решительно направился к миссис Дуайт, и у нее внутри что-то дрогнуло. Боже, она никогда не любила и не умела ругаться! Вот Том… Миссис Дуайт огляделась. А где же Лукреция? Она же была рядом, на крыльце!  
  
Миссис Дуайт сделала несколько шагов назад… Вот она! Успела отползти, плутовка! Миссис Дуайт подбежала к дочери и взяла ее на руки. При ребенке мистер Риггз не посмеет на нее кричать.  
  
Сосед замер, так и не дойдя до миссис Дуайт, и только осуждающе покачал головой.  
  
Старый зануда. У него самого наверняка лужайка точно так же не подстрижена.  
  
Миссис Дуайт позволила себе негромко фыркнуть и ушла в дом.  
  
* * *  
  
Сегодня Джим соизволил спуститься к завтраку вовремя. Он сидел возле Тома, а почти не тронутая тарелка с кашей дымилась рядом. А весь миссис Дуайт так старалась!  
  
– Не привередничай, Джим. Я помню, что ты не любишь манку, но ничего другого у нас теперь нет.  
  
Джим оторвал взгляд от тарелки и посмотрел на мать.  
  
– Джимми, надо поесть, – она вздохнула, подошла к сыну и обняла его за плечи. – О, дорогой, что у тебя с глазами? Опять в темноте читал комиксы? Я же предупреждала!  
  
Джим молча уткнулся лицом ей в живот.  
  
– Ладно, мой милый, я не злюсь. Только обещай так больше не делать.  
  
Миссис Дуайт отстранила сына и аккуратно стерла у него с лица грязное пятно. И как он умудряется их сажать?  
  
* * *  
  
– Ты помнишь, что поход уже завтра? – они с Томом готовились ко сну. Муж уже лежал на кровати, а миссис Дуайт занавешивала шторы.  
  
Муж привычно завозился на своей половине.  
  
– Смотри, какой закат. Завтра будет солнечно – все, как мы хотели.  
  
Миссис Дуайт посмотрела в щелку между шторами на алое небо.  
  
Совсем как…  
  
Она резко отвернулась и села на кровать.  
  
– Том, я знаю, что не должна ныть, но я так устала.  
  
Он промолчал. Да, ему тоже тяжело. А еще он так давно не называл ее по имени. С того дня, как…  
  
– Карин… – звук собственного голоса показался ей чужим. Ничего, они десять лет женаты. Они переживут все неприятности, даже эти.  
  
– Знаешь, мне надо чаще убираться, – миссис Дуайт повернулась к почти неразличимому в темноте мужу. – В последнее время в доме ужасный запах. Может, это Китти? Вдруг она не сбежала, а забралась в подвал, а там с ней что-то случилось? Я завтра туда загляну…  
  
Нет, не надо. В подвале… Бедная кошечка.  
  
– Как только вернемся из похода, я обязательно устрою большую уборку. Может, электричество наконец-то дадут.  
  
Том снова промолчал.  
  
Как же теперь тихо по вечерам… Миссис Дуайт обхватила себя руками.  
  
– Джиму скоро в школу… Интересно, что теперь будет со школами?  
  
Совсем рядом что-то бабахнуло. Выстрелы! Миссис Дуайт задрожала всем телом. Нет! Не надо опять…  
  
– Шериф Брендан с его людьми сейчас разберутся, – громко прошептала она в темноту. – Нам ведь не надо бояться, милый?  
  
Муж заворочался на кровати.  
  
– Конечно, не надо, – все так же быстро проговорила миссис Дуайт. – У тебя ведь есть ружье. А у чуланчике папы есть…  
  
Топор… Она нашла его, когда… где же он сейчас? Она точно помнила…  
  
Выстрелы оборвались так же резко, как начались.  
  
Но миссис Дуайт все еще колотило. Она забралась под одеяло и свернулась калачиком на самом краешке своей половины постели – подальше от Тома.  
  
Топор… Там был топор… были кусачки… были веревки… Что же она сделала? Джим такой юркий – Том порой шутил, что ему нужен поводок… А еще у Лукреции так и не прорезались зубки… У нее зубок не было, а вот у других были… Они же брат и сестра – как Джим мог...  
  
Миссис Дуайт забылась тяжелым сном.  
  
* * *  
  
Утро встретило ее головной болью.  
  
Зато сегодня на кухне собралась вся семья, и миссис Дуайт улыбалась, хотя висок с каждой минутой кололо все сильнее. Ну нет! Сегодня – день похода! И его ничего не испортит: ни головная боль, ни глупые сны!  
  
Миссис Дуайт доедала консервированную фасоль, когда услышала шум на улице. Она отставила банку и поспешила в гостиную – из большого окна вся улица была как на ладони.  
  
– Ох! – только и выдохнула миссис Дуайт. По улице медленно шли люди. Горожане и – миссис Дуайт даже не поверила своим глазам – незнакомцы. Сколько же их! Неужели в городе праздник? Нет, быть не может. Тогда что происходит?  
  
Рядом раздались шаркающие шаги, и миссис Дуайт обернулась. Том вышел из кухни, пересек гостиную и уперся во входную дверь.  
  
Правильно, она его сегодня не привязала…  
  
– Том, ты…  
  
Он снова всем телом толкнулся в дверь, и миссис Дуайт наконец-то поняла. Это же поход! Их поход – и Том устроил ей сюрприз!  
  
– Боже, Том, спасибо тебе! – она коснулась его спины, но муж продолжал толкаться в дверь. Правильно, надо спешить!  
  
Боже-боже-боже! Миссис Дуайт чувствовала себя одновременно растерянной и радостной, как никогда в жизни. Головная боль прошла, словно ее и не было.  
  
– Сейчас, дорогой! Я сложила все вещи еще вчера!  
  
Так, не теряться, не метаться, как говорил в таких случаях папа!  
  
– Том, тебе надо на всякий случай надеть куртку!  
  
Он по-прежнему стоял, уткнувшись лицом в дверь, и миссис Дуайт пришлось самой натягивать на мужа новенькую ветровку.  
  
– Вот так, один рукав… теперь другой…  
  
…Это она сама отрубила им руки, чтобы они ее не схватили…  
  
– Тебе так идет эта куртка – хорошо, что мы ее купили.  
  
Миссис Дуайт побежала на кухню. Джим тоже рвался со своего стула – так сильно, что, казалось, вот-вот его опрокинет. Миссис Дуайт отвязала сына, и он сам побрел через гостиную к двери, где уже стоял отец.  
  
…Это было непросто. Она – всего лишь слабая женщина, она не привыкла рубить топором… И выдергивать кусачками зубы тоже не привыкла…  
  
– Давай оденем и тебя, – с Джимом действительно было проще. И сегодня сын позволил накинуть себе на голову капюшон, хотя обычно капюшоны терпеть не мог. Миссис Дуайт задержалась на миг, поцеловала Джима в макушку через ткань и начала собираться сама.  
  
Она не лгала – все было готово. Миссис Дуайт надела любимые кроссовки, голубую куртку – пять лет назад ее купил Том, закинула на плечи рюкзак.  
  
Она последний раз вернулась на кухню, где еще возилась на своем стульчике Лукреция… Если подумать, немного странное имя, но оно нравилось папе.  
  
Миссис Дуайт последний раз оглядела помещение, зачем-то подергала запоры на окнах. Хотя ведь этот поход недолгий...  
  
– Наш маленький семейный поход, – сказал тогда Том.  
  
Но теперь с ними идет весь город, так что поход может затянуться. Миссис Дуайт решительно сняла рюкзак и добавила в него несколько банок консервов и пару бутылок воды. Так лучше. Вдруг кто-то еще захочет перекусить?  
  
Лукреция устроилась в слинге и принялась привычно кряхтеть.  
  
У нее зубки не прорезались, а ноготки были мягкие, так что их не пришлось…  
  
Миссис Дуайт выпрямилась и пошла к входной двери.  
  
* * *  
  
Они успели – толпа на улице даже стала больше.  
  
Том ушел вперед, и миссис Дуайт едва успевала за ним. В конец концов, это немного нечестно с его стороны – ведь она несла Лукрецию и рюкзак, а еще надо было следить за Джимом, хотя миссис Дуайт крепко держала веревку, другой конец которой привязала к его шее. Не хватало еще потерять сына – ищи его потом!  
  
Миссис Дуайт оглядывалась. Боже, да на улицу сегодня вышли все! Она кивнула миссис Мартин и миссис Браун, мистеру Флинту, даже мисс Коллинз. Сегодня миссис Дуайт была рада видеть всех.  
  
Приятный ветерок бодрил, обещая прекрасное путешествие, и миссис Дуайт влилась в людской поток. Она была счастлива, невероятно ослепительно счастлива. Они с Томом, Джимом и Лукрецией идут в поход, как и хотели, как мечтали.  
  
Люди вокруг улыбались, и миссис Дуайт улыбалась вместе с ними. Неприятности закончились. Навсегда.


End file.
